nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Seishi Festival 202: Fumetsu and Hyorinata- Team 3: Remnants 7/20/16
'''Participants''' [[Kaguya Fumetsu]] [[Yuki Hyorinata]] '''Title: Seishi Festival 202: Fumetsu and Hyorinata- Team 3: Remnants''' EirwynFrostSilver: ❄️She smiled an waved farewell to her new friends and darted off into the crowd, deciding to call it an evening for all the festivities. She was like a child among titans, most of the fare goers towering over her like mountains, but she didn't mind as she slipped through the cracks between them all. She exited the festival grounds with ease, although weighted down by the now soaked cloth of her kimono, but again she didn't mind, it was something she had grown accustom to… now cleared of the congregation of people she let out a sigh, a satisfied smile crossing her face as she did so. She made her way down the relatively empty streets of Amegakure back towards her home. She came across a few people on her way there, greeting them each with her kind smile before walking away, one elderly woman even noting how adorable the little academy student was. She touched her cheek, partly insulted as to be confused for an academy studen… but she didn't bother to correct the woman as she continued to walk. As she ventured further from the fare the quieter it got, only the sound of the constant rain to keep her company. She rounded the corner onto her street and took a few steps forward before noticing a familiar face standing just outside her home… -"Fume-sama…"- she called out just bearly audible over the sound of the rain. She wasn't expecting to see him, she hadn't seen him since just before the Chunin exams. Her mind rushed back to their first meeting… Akatori-sensei. Her smile lessened to a bitter sweet one as grief fused with her typical happiness. ❄️ pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -Despite the sound of rain sending waves towards his ears, a distinct sound made it past as well… It was the soft and hushed voice of his “teammate” behind him. He didn’t take the time to turn around. Compared to most people who were dressed elegantly, he was dressed more to his comfort, in a white armless hoodie, with baggy black pants and his sandals, his skeletal gloves on. He jumped up high and grabbed onto her window frame with finesse, gravity making his hood land over his head. The window was opened so he sat on it, with one leg dangling off of it. He finally looked at her, from behind the shadow the hood casted over his face and behind his white bangs. She would easily be able to tell the he’s gotten older, firstly because of the height and secondly just plain body structure, his arm muscles that were exposed. He had his black mask on which gave him even more sense of comfort… always. He parted his mask covered lips to speak loud enough for her to hear.- “Hyorinata Yuki…” –He said with a tone as cold as her future ice, he was definitely out of his festival mood and back to the usual.- “About time you show up after so much time, wouldn’t you say so?...” EirwynFrostSilver: ❄️ Her chocolate eyes gazed at him as he moved… he was definitely taller… stronger too, since the last time she saw him. It made her feel as though she was frozen in time; even though she had joined the team late, she felt as though she was in slow motion compared to Fumetsu and Villi all the time. She started her walk closer looking up at where he sat, and adjusted her hold on the bag she carried. She felt guilty although most wouldn't know it as she hid behind her usual smile, not flinching at the chill in his words. -"I know… I should have been here…"- she said trying to find the right words… part of her wondered if silence would have been better, but she spoke against her own thoughts. -"It has been a while hasn't it… and I'm still short as ever…"- she said with a smile and a sigh, trying to dissipate the feeling of tension that she had. Her black locks of hair that were pinned into buns started to unravel with the weight of the rain, a rogue strand falling into her eyes, she didn't care. Her smiles however were weak at best, like sadness was causing cracks in her composure. "How are you?…." she asked knowing all to well that Akatori's passing would have caused him a greater deal of pain…. she only knew Akatori for a short time… he knew her since the beginning of the original team. A look of genuine concern crossing her face when she asked. They were still teammates after all.❄️ pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He looked down at the girl, keeping silent and studying her, seeing her short nature, it seemed like she didn’t change at all… and not just her look, but her level of strength. He could notice her trying to keep her weak smile up like a broken, crumbling shield to cover her true feelings and on top of that, the whole situation was tense.- “How am I?...” - He asked her right back, like he didn’t know the answer to what his current feelings were. He didn’t. He didn’t even feel anything. Surprisingly enough, he did not bring his katana swords with him, neither did he bring the sai or anything for that matter. The day was still affecting him enough to be pacifistic enough to not hold any weapons. Didn’t mean his whole body wasn’t a weapon in itself… but he couldn’t leave that one home. Speaking of which, he thought, why did he have such a body?... Why did he try to not kill people in the first place? If they’re dumb enough to want a fight then what was the point of sparing them? His whole body was a killing machine so there was no point denying it’s purpose… he wasn’t going to make art out of his bones, he wasn’t going to give them to random dogs, he could however use it as a weapon. He pointed his index finger at her and mimicked a gun with his hand. Didn’t take much for a bone in the form of a bullet to come out and start flying towards her… it was his finger tip, spinning, enough to drill through skin, flesh and bones, right through like an actual bullet. However at that moment, when he pointed his finger at her, it was like his Sensei pulled his wrist down slightly… Maybe just imagination, more fake phantoms or simply a manifestation of him holding back as a reflex. The bullet would eventually end up drilling in the concrete if no one meddled with it. Even so, the poor girl would probably not be aware of what is going on. She never did get a good understanding of his kekkei genkai because he had not shown it before. There was a part where he ripped a special piece of paper with the tips of his finger coming out bluntly, but it would’ve been easy for her to just miss it or think it never happened. Even so, if she did think about it and put her mind to it she might just figured it out. Fumetsu was doubting that… seeing it as a complicate situation and assuming the girl wasn’t smart enough… well the kid was definitely not smarter than him but with his corrupted mind there is always room for surprises. To put it easy, she would not see the bullet come out of his finger from that distance and her eyes wouldn’t be able to track its speed but the bone did abruptly stopped at the concrete below her feet, taking its time to drill some of the concrete. It was up to her if she was going to look, pick it up and examine it… If she did think of that, she’s probably get a little surprise, it was kind of a little test of intelligence… and Fumetsu was watching it. If she was going to pick up the bone, she would probably get her fingers hurt, from the friction the bullet would be kind of hot, hot enough for a human being to flinch at the touch of it and not be able to hold it for long anyway.- “That’s how I am…” - He made a sarcastic comment about his state in the end as he watched.- EirwynFrostSilver: ❄️ She was studying him just as much as he studied her, every twitch of his muscles, the movement of his hands, the gestures he made. And with the sound of the bullet drilling into the concrete her cracked smile became whole once again. Unlike when she flinched the first time he had met her during training when Akatori-sensei threw senbon at them… she didn't this time, standing perfectly still even with the small fragments of concrete chipping into the bottom of her kimono, at least that she had improved upon over her absence... At the hissing of extreme heat in the rain she looked down reaching into the back of her obi pulling out two senbon as she crouched down to look what it what had drilled into the ground before her. In an impractical way she used the senbon to pry out the fragment from the concrete. It hissed as the cold rain hit the heated bullet like water on hot charcoal… using her senbon like a pair of chopsticks she gripped it, picking it up to examine it… and once it was cool enough she would hold it in her hand she rubbing away the grit from the ground using the rain to wash it off to get a better look… bone… it was a bone… skeletal gloves and from what she remembered turquoise eyes from their first meeting which were now hidden behind hair as white as snow. She had her theories already, the bone bullet confirmed it… he didn't need to tell her, as she was smart enough to figure it out from a process of elimination... and Akatori-sensei did mention he was from the Kaguya after all… She held it in her hand and calmly and looked up, a soft smile still on her face, at her distance she noted his body language. *Angry? No… he did shoot at me from the trajectory… but he's not mad by they way he's sitting… testing me maybe? He could have shot me if he really wanted to… Numb indifference perhaps...* She thought to herself rolling the bone between her thumb and pointer finger, more or less still trying to figure out how he was feeling as he wouldn't give her a straight answer. She cleared her thoughts for a moment calculating her response. -"I was wondering if you had your Kekkei Genkai…never seen you use it before"- she said calmly. -"This just proves it I guess, now doesn't it?"- she smiled then, weighing it in her hands. -"Mind if I keep it?"- she said tapping at the bone with her index finger, examining it a bit more before looking back up at him. She wasn't as stupid as she appeared to be.❄️ Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -A small surprise seemed to unravel before Fumetsu’s eyes. The girl wasn’t as much of a dumb little child as she looked like. The best he assumed she was going to do was try to pick the bullet with her clothing but no… she handled it like a true ninja, using her ninja tools just the right way… and on top of all that she both remembered his Kekkei Genkai and connected it to the bullet on the ground as well. ‘This Idiot… she didn’t even flinch… if I wouldn’t have hesitated back then she would’ve just gotten killed?...’ he scolded the careless girl in his mind before he remembered the thing that their Sensei did during their training… a thing about trust with them not moving as she threw sharp things at them. ‘That is understandable… that idiot… she thought about back then… Sensei may have taught us to have faith in her and trust her… she taught us that if she’s our Sensei then she wouldn’t hurt us… What makes this girl think that I wouldn’t kill her if she was in my way?...’ He did plan to comment about something else however since she would have no idea he was planning to shoot her at first.- “Bringing senbon with you on a day such as this… How disrespectful…” - He didn’t even answer her question, he just wanted to tell her that, to try and tear her happy mask off so she could reveal the feelings under. Then a slight surprised expression crossed his masked face… It kind of connected to why he felt Akatori make him hesitate… it was because Akatori had faith in this little one, she believed she wouldn’t leave… She did leave tho… but she’s back. It was hard for Fumetsu to even think of accepting her but he at least tried to avoid killing her… or having any intent to.- EirwynFrostSilver: ❄️ She noticed his expression changes reading each one he made with care. -"I try to be prepared for what I can."- she said calmly with a smile, her nose wrinkling slightly with her grin as she reached up to tuck her soaked ebony hair behind her ear with her left hand while setting her senbon back into her obi with her right. Her brown eyes like liquid orbs of chocolate peering up at him. -"Akatori-sensei taught me that much…"- she said as her voice quieted, her smile lessening though not enough to expose her feelings that swirled beneath her porcelain smile. As if she knew what he was thinking she looked to her feet. -"I-I know its been a while…"- her toes wrinkled in her shoes… her voice sounding full of shame and disappointment in herself. -"It was terrible of me to disappear like I did… so… if your mad at me I will understand…"- she looked up at him, she wasn't going to hide what she was feeling from him any longer… not if she wanted to be genuine -"I made a commitment when I joined Team Three. That I would have my teams back… and I took your words to heart…" she said clenching closed the hand that held the bone that he had shot at her, holding that fist over her heart. -"It took me a while to understand… but I came back because I finally realized what it meant… I didn't want to burden you or Villi-san with picking up the pieces of my burdens. I was afraid of disappointing the both of you, for being so… so weak… so I hid myself…" -she didn't know if any of this would matter to him at all…. so much had changed…- "I- you told me once…'We're a team now and we'll be comrades then, especially if you will be a fellow Anbu member, so of course I would watch you back…' … I didn't know what it meant… to watch someones back… I never stayed in one place long enough to understand what teamwork was… what it all entailed… I was always busy watching my own back… protecting it from everyone… I never had someone say that they would watch my back before… I-I guess what I'm trying to say is I was so afraid of burdening our team… I lost track of what it meant to be a team…"- there were several things running through her head at that moment, like if she had explained what she had reflected on in her absence. She couldn't forgive herself for what she had done, but she wouldn't abandon her promise. -"I guess what I'm trying to say is I intend to try harder… I will get stronger and no matter what from now on I'm going to do my best to have your back…"- for all she knew this didn't even matter to him… that she was more of a burden now than she was before, but at least she spoke candidly, not avoiding the truth or how she felt. It was obvious she looked uncomfortable talking about her feelings like it was easier to hid behind her smile, but she still believed enough in their team to reveal what hid behind her mask. -"No matter what."-❄️ Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He lost track of their conversation as he began to get slightly dizzy… although not showing it. It was flashbacks… he was having those quite frequently. “This is Fumetsu Kaguya, your other teammate. I do hope you all get along well and can come together quickly as a unit."… Sensei’s voice echoed through his head… her presenting him to the two new teammates… "Pleased to meet you..." his own voice… no… that was the voice of him in the past… a blind boy who didn’t even know what was going to happen next and what had already happened… That calm tone… it irritated Fumetsu, it even seemed warm in a way. He moved a hand up to his head and on his forehead looking away, into Hyorinata’s room. “Thank you…” he remembered himself thanking a tree from the training grounds for helping them with their training… He was crazy back then, wasn’t he?... No, now he is… but if that was the case then why…?... - He moved his other hand into his pocket and pulled out an old… withered leaf… that once used to be pink… He kept that in his home when he took it and he put it in this pair of pants unconsciously a long time ago. “Later then…” his voice echoed in his head as a flashback crossed before his eyes of him patting the same exact tree they used for training… the same exact tree this leaf belonged to. He moved his hand away from his forehead, keeping his cool more or less before looking at her.- “You know how I am… now that you mention it… I am “feeling a little bit haunted is all”…” - He spoke the words she spoke in the past as a flashback hit him again. It was true though, those words worked fine with his state… only not just a “little bit haunted”. "My goal is to avoid killing unless I'm forced to do so... on my journey nicknamed life..."... those words… his own words once again. ‘Such foolish goal with no point anymore.’ He was now keeping silent as his hand clenched the dead leaf. EirwinFrostSilver: ❄️ She watched as he turned away her childish eyes holding true concern for his well being. She took a step forward but hearing him start to speak she stopped hearing her own words echo from his lips. -"I-Is there anything I can do to help? If you want to talk I'm here…together we are team three, you're burdens are mine too... I'm not going anywhere."- she said taking another step closer her arms bent at the elbows infront of her, her fingertips intertwining only slightly as she pressed the tips of her pointer fingers together, her gaze still upon him. She wanted to help, being haunted was part of being a Shinobi… the words of their missing teammate echoing in her own thoughts…'…you'd be more of a burden too us if you didn't speak to us. We need that synergy that comes with us knowing what's bothering the other, otherwise when the time comes we may feel that we can't fully trust each other, we need to have each other's back…' but even with that she knew, some things just needed time. She found herself drawing closer, the silk of her kimono dragging behind her as she did so. She still clutched the bone he had launched at her firmly nestled in her ring and pinky fingers, then when she was close enough she noticed his hand was clenched. She stopped a moment not sure if he was ok with her getting any closer than she already was so she asked, still looking up at him. -"I-Is it ok if I sit by you?"- Her ebony locks glued by the rain to her shoulders, a kind smile gently curling on her lips. ❄️ Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He listened to her annoying caring words. He clearly didn't want to be around her at all and she dared ask to sit by him? He didn't need anyone by him, he didn't need a team. He was a one man army and if that wasn't true then he was planning on making it that way no matter what. He got to his feet, balancing on the window as he looked down at her with another death stare.- "No..." -With that, he jumped above her head to get to the other building but midair he dropped the leaf, with that, a tear dropped down his chin. Obviously the angle and the rain would make it impossible for her to know what was going on but the leaf was getting heavier by the rain asaulting it, eventually landing on the ground near her. She would probably look to see what it was but by the time she would look back at him, he would be gone, using the body flicker to leave the area and isolate himself from the world, who knows where.- EirwynFrostSilver: ❄️She felt her heart sink when he told her no, a saddened look on her face as she watched him stand. Her eyes locking with his for a moment when he stared at her. She didn't flinch or look away from his deadly gaze. Her gaze darting over her as he jumped to the roof of her neighbors, her eyes catching the falling leaf, for but a moment before turning back to look his way, watching him disappear with a body flicker. There was no way she could track that… even with her speed she wouldn't be able to catch up with him now. She looked down, as she crouched down to pick up the leaf that he had dropped from his hand. She remembered this… she cupped it delicately in her hand beside the bone he had shot at her. A look of determination crossing her features…"I'm not breaking my promise to Akatori-sensei, no matter what you think Fume-sama…" she gripped the objects tighter in her hand. "Together we are Team Three…" She knew she was talking only to the rain, but she didn't care. She turned to head inside, moments later the lights in her room flickered in a dim glow, casting shadows upon her window... tomorrow was another day.❄️ '''End Results:'''